


It's always darkest before the dawn

by mirambella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Domestic Violence, First Kiss, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se miran y sonríen y no parece tan descabellado pedir otra copa. Es pronto y Misha ha encontrado justo lo que buscaba. Alguien divertido y ajeno a su trabajo con quién poder gritar, aflojarse la corbata y lo que surja. </p><p>Pero, Y si su corazón ya está ocupado, aunque no parezca feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me disculpo porque quería que esto fuera más largo, más porno y con más trama, pero es verano y me ha pillado el toro (la playa, la conexión, la familia...)  
> Escrito para el mes de Misha Collins!! os echaba de menos pairing, que no piensen que os he olvidado xDD
> 
> Warnings por violencia doméstica, aunque no explícita! He intentado meterme en la mente de alguien que es ninguneado y humillado por su pareja. Espero que no esté muy OC. (como digo, me habría gustado profundizar)
> 
> El título es de la canción "shake it out" de Florence and the Machine, que habla de estos temas. Escuchadla!

             Lleva dos meses trabajando sin descansos, a veces incluso los domingos cuando hay alguna urgencia y sus socios no pueden solucionar el problema. Presentó la maqueta del nuevo centro comercial dos semanas antes, pero parece que la constructora no está satisfecha y Misha ha tenido más trabajo desde entonces del que pueda recordar, incluso más que cuando era un simple becario.

             Tener un buen sueldo, un gran despacho y facilidades médicas no viene nunca sin un pequeño sacrificio. Últimamente sólo recuerda estar en el despacho y dormir tres o cuatro horas al día, de modo que su vida social se ha traducido en ir del trabajo a la cama sin cenar y al revés, por la mañana, con un café en el estómago.

 

             Es jueves y ha decidido que ya basta, que se merece un  pequeño descanso. No le importa que sus compañeros hayan decidido no acompañarle porque va a sentarse en un bar, a tomarse una copa, y a relajarse como si no hubiese mañana.

             La primera media hora es entretenida, mientras el gin tonic sigue descendiendo y Misha puede notar como las neuronas dejan de saltar, impacientes. La siguiente media hora empieza a aburrirse y admite que es algo patético estar sentado en la barra, bebiendo sólo. Tampoco es que se sienta culpable. Tiene treinta años y parece que las paredes de su casa vayan a caérsele en la cabeza cualquier noche. Agradece la música, el ambiente, aunque no la compañía. El camarero ha decidido entablar una conversación estúpida con dos rubias al otro lado de la barra, pero Misha tampoco puede culparle. Él no podría ofrecerle más que arquitectura y cría de bonsáis.

 

             Lleva una hora y quince minutos con un gin tonic aguado cuando parece que su suerte empieza a cambiar. Un chico de unos veintitantos ha decidido sentarse en la barra, a tan sólo dos sillas de distancia de Misha y le hace un gesto con la cabeza, como un saludo. Su aspecto es más informal, pero también parece estar solo. Lleva el pelo corto de un castaño claro avellana y sus ojos son dos esmeraldas verdes que se acompañan de una nariz llena de pecas (aunque son difíciles de descubrir). Puede que Misha esté algo borracho si ya piensa en el desconocido en esos términos, aunque realmente puede que se deba a que hace bastante que no echa un polvo y bueno, la flexión de los brazos del joven sobre la barra y como se le aprieta el pantalón sobre el trasero cuando se sienta es suficiente para que salive. El tío lo mira, y sus ojos no son lascivos ni acusadores (lo cual es algo positivo) si no que parecen suplicar algo de atención. Puede que el desconocido esté tan solo y tan necesitado de entretenimiento como él, aunque duda que un chico joven que parece la portada del GQ pueda sentirse sólo en cualquier situación. De todos modos Misha es un buen samaritano así que…

 

-       ¿Día duro? –lo más fácil es preguntar algo que parezca lógico y no pervertido. La preocupación por el prójimo es siempre agradecida.

-       ¿Qué? –puede que el joven estuviera en su mundo justo en ese momento.

-       Ah, lo siento, te estaba molestando. Parecía que querías hablar, o que alguien te preguntara. Llevo aquí una hora y me aburría, y sí mi día ha sido una mierda.

El desconocido sonríe y Misha se anota un punto en su bloc de notas invisible. Al menos lo entretiene.

-       Problemas en casa. O bueno, por no salir de ella. Necesitaba aire fresco, soy escritor –no parece contento al decirlo.

-       Oh, tienes uno de esos bloqueos –el desconocido suelta un ruidito de frustración y Misha se siente fatal por seguir llamándolo “desconocido” en su mente o “tío bueno de la barra”-. Soy Misha, por cierto.

-       Jensen –y Jensen se convierte en el nombre más bonito del universo- ¿A qué te dedicas, Misha?

-       Soy arquitecto. Tengo entre manos un proyecto importante para un centro comercial. Sí, uno de esos que va a quitar muchos parques y a provocar atascos sin fin. Te doy permiso para que me odies.

-       Me parece muy creativo. Lo de ser arquitecto, no lo de provocar atascos –Jensen ríe y se forman arruguitas de felicidad en sus ojos y Misha querría hacerle reír hasta que le dolieran las costillas, pero no puede pensar eso de alguien a quién ha conocido hace veinte minutos.

-       Oye, ¿Te tomas otra?

      Se miran y sonríen y no parece tan descabellado pedir otra copa. Es pronto y Misha ha encontrado justo lo que buscaba. Alguien divertido y ajeno a su trabajo con quién poder gritar, aflojarse la corbata y lo que surja.

      Ha pasado hora y media más, tres chupitos de algo de color rojo y millones de conversaciones enlazadas cuando Jensen mira su reloj y frunce el ceño. Si realmente tiene que volver a una familia con hijos, Misha no quiere saberlo, aunque vivía con la ilusión de pedirle el número de teléfono, como poco.

-       Lo siento, es tarde.

      Y puede que sea la mezcla que se le está agarrando al estómago, pero Misha olvida ese filtro cerebro-boca que suele utilizar más de la cuenta y simplemente balbucea.

\-      Ah claro…un chico tan guapo como tú, seguro que tiene a alguien- y puede que lo acompañe con cara de amargura.

-       No es…

-       Jensen, eres perfecto, y puede que fuera a pedirte el teléfono, pero es mejor que hayas dicho eso porque…no sé. Podría haberte besado.

Jensen se sonroja y durante un microsegundo se acerca y parece que lo piensa, o al menos que lo desea, pero vuelve a su posición con igual rapidez.

-       Es sólo que…no puedo. Alguien me espera, y las cosas no han sido perfectas últimamente, pero no creo que estuviera bien. Me lo he pasado genial, Misha. Lo necesitaba.

      Y él. Lo sigue necesitando y aún no se ha ido. Misha decide que si no puede tenerlo todo, al menos puede hacerle pensar, ¿Qué hay de malo en querer conocer a alguien? Es una buena manera de que Jensen valore lo que tiene y lo que puede conseguir. Tampoco pretende entrometerse. Al fin y al cabo él sólo conoce a Jensen desde hace dos horas, pero es consciente de que las personas pueden ver la realidad de su situación al conocer a alguien especial. O eso es lo que desea.

\- No te preocupes, Jensen.

\- Es que si no me voy ahora… –eso ya no le gusta. Empieza a pensar por lo nervioso que está el chico que es cuestión de vida o muerte que se vaya.

\- ¿Habéis discutido? Puedes hablar conmigo.

\- No, no lo creo. Él es un poco celoso y exigente. Tiene carácter, ¿sabes? No le gusta que esté en casa y si llegara tarde... A veces creo que no valora que yo tenga el sueño de escribir una novela. Ohh, ¿Por qué coño te cuento esto?

\- Porque te preocupa –y Misha pone una mano en su hombro sin más intención que confortarlo-. Mira Jensen. Sé que lo mejor es que la noche acabe bien, pero aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Si alguna vez quieres hablar o te sientes mal, lo que sea. Puedes llamarme.

\- No sé cómo se lo tomaría…

\- Sólo quiero ayudarte. No conozco el estado de esa relación y no quiero empeorarla. Si necesitas algo de mí, sólo llámame. Eso no te obliga a nada, ¿de acuerdo?

      Jensen parece al borde de las lágrimas cuando Misha le acaricia la barbilla con un dedo, y es tan guapo incluso en esa situación que Misha lo besaría sin pensar en nada más, pero sabe que no puede aprovecharse, que no puede empeorar las cosas.

-       Muy bien. Gracias, Misha.

      Y si todo lo que puede tener del hombre de sus sueños es una charla y una esperanza, bueno, esa mañana no tenía absolutamente nada, y realmente no sabe lo que prefiere. Por un lado, haberle conocido es asombroso, pero por otro, ahora siente una preocupación que le oprime el pecho, y ni siquiera alcanza a entender por qué. Mataría al hombre que está poniendo triste a Jensen, que no lo valora, aunque no lo conoce y no puede juzgar por unas pocas palabras. Lo de matar tampoco es literal, él sabe a lo que se refiere.

 

 

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      Es lógico que a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera pueda concentrarse. Su socio, Mark, le ha llamado la atención cuando ha mandado los papeles de la clínica para perros a los dueños del gigante centro comercial. Al menos se siente algo mejor si finge que necesita el dinero de esa gente para construir la clínica y ayudar a los animales. No es que Mark pueda entenderlo con sus tres hijas rollizas y su monovolumen.

-       Misha, estás en las nubes y eso me convierte en tu sombra, porque como perdamos este cliente, Helen va a ir a la universidad de la calle.

-       Al menos perderías algo de peso, y hay cientos de universidades en este país, no todo es Yale –da igual lo cansado que esté. Siempre tiene palabras para contestarle.

-       ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

      Podría, pero se reiría de él. “Dos horas, Misha” le diría “Conoces a ese tío dos horas, ¿Y ya no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza?”. Él también se lo repite a menudo, cuando no está pensando en las pecas de Jensen.

      Se mantiene en ese estupor hasta la hora del almuerzo. Un hombre de treinta años que se comporta como una adolescente desbocada y soñadora. Se preocupa, pensando si Jensen lo llamará o si todo quedará en un intento de ayuda y muchos sueños obscenos con ojos esmeralda y labios mullidos.

      A las cinco decide compartirlo, aunque se rían de él.

\- Puede que haya conocido a alguien.

      Su socio se sobresalta y casi tira la placa con letras doradas que pone “Mark Sheppard, contable”  al suelo.

-       Pero eso es genial –puede que no lo entienda. Quizás necesite más información.

-       A alguien que ya tiene a alguien. Y puede que sólo haya hablado con él una vez y que piense que soy un tío raro que estaba bebiendo solo en un bar, pero él es perfecto.

-       Sssh, más despacio, tigre –Mark se levanta, se apoya sobre la mesa quedando frente a Misha y lo mira cómo si estuviera borracho. No está mal.

-       Y su relación es una mierda, y lo sé porque él me dijo que estaba mal, o algo así. Sé que ahora mismo te parezco ridículo, pero tienes que entenderlo. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un flechazo? ¿Un instante en el que supiste que tu vida iba a cambiar?

-       No es así como funciona, Collins.

      Ahora vendrá un maravilloso discurso sobre cómo la soledad le ha afectado, convirtiéndolo en un sujeto desesperado. Acabará con algo de preocupación paternal bañada en pena y un consejo para que baje a la tierra y se apunte a una estúpida agencia que va a encontrarle al hombre perfecto, libre, maduro y aburrido.

-       Funciona así cuando miras a alguien y lo sientes. Sé lo que es eso, aunque no haya podido tenerlo, como tú. ¿Y si estaba destinado que nos conociéramos para que dejara su mierda de vida y se abriera a una nueva posibilidad? ¿Y si sabía que su relación no iba a ninguna parte, pero le daba miedo dejarla? Por lo visto ese tío le hace sentir así, como si él no fuera nada.

-       ¿Y puedes descifrar eso en dos horas de conversación? –como el matrimonio te convierte en un cínico, piensa Misha.

-       Déjalo, probablemente ni siquiera me llame.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

      Jensen revuelve el plato de comida con el tenedor. La cabeza baja, pensativa. No se han dicho nada en diez minutos y empieza a pensar que el hombre que tiene frente a él es en realidad un desconocido.

-       ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? –o su padre, pero la cuestión es que ese tono acusativo no le gusta.

-       Fui a dar una vuelta –dice desganado.

-       Me sorprendí al llegar y ver que la cena no estaba preparada, y tú tampoco.

-       Sé me hizo un poco tarde.

      Y se le habría hecho más tarde si se hubiera largado para siempre, pero Jensen no puede sentirse más cobarde ¿Cuántas veces lo ha pensado?. No sabe por qué sigue pensando que le debe algo al hombre que está frente a él, mirándolo como si no sirviera para nada. Una vez lo salvó y lo acogió en su casa, pero no para eso.

 

-       ¿Con quién estabas?

-       Solo –y técnicamente no es una mentira.

-       Eres patético –contesta con desgana.

-       Necesitaba salir. Simplemente llegué un poco tarde.

-       ¿Necesitabas? ¿Tanto estrés hay en tu vida? Quién lo diría. Ni siquiera eres capaz de tener un trabajo decente, si no fuera por mí…

-       Estoy escribiendo una novela -¿Por qué le hace sentirse tan pequeño? Jensen es un hombre alto y bien formado que no debería temer a otro hombre por muy corpulento que sea, y menos si es su pareja.

-       ¿Sabes? Se me acaba de quitar el hambre.

      Jensen sabe que esa noche volverá a dormir solo y que volverá a sentirse así por la mañana. Está harto de que la persona que más debería apoyarlo se ría de él.

      Algo lo devuelve a aquella noche, y a Misha. A lo fácil que había sido reírse con él y hablar tranquilamente, lo interesado que parecía el casi desconocido con su trabajo. Lo poco que le apetecía volver a casa.

      Lo piensa tantas veces que su cabeza es un lío, y a veces lo que más miedo le da es que lo cree. Cree que no vale para nada y que no hará feliz a nadie, porque una vez estuvo tirado en la calle, sin rumbo. Cree que no merece nada más que lo que tiene, que es él el que tiene suerte de que alguien se preocupe. Incluso cree que merece esa furia, esa decepción.

 

 

      Se duerme queriendo ser mejor, aparcando las palabras de Misha en su cabeza, esas que parecían darle esperanza con la facilidad con la que se vacía una copa en un bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

      Los transeúntes lo miran mientras camina hacia el bloque ostentoso del centro de la ciudad. La corbata algo suelta, el traje planchado con demasiada rapidez y los pies que se van arrastrando en zapatos demasiado caros mostrando una imagen que no corresponde con lo que se ve a simple vista. Misha ha perdido la esperanza.

      Y no porque hayan pasado dos semanas y no sepa nada de Jensen (ni siquiera si está bien). Más bien se siente un idiota, habiendo ofrecido su ayuda a un total desconocido. Seguramente Jensen pensó que intentaba colarse en sus pantalones y nada más, aunque esperaba que su tono de voz y sus gestos le hubieran demostrado una verdadera preocupación.

      Para colmo, el trabajo es cada día más agobiante y Mark lo presiona por los cuatro costados. Siente que es una máquina al servicio de la compañía y algunas noches apenas puede dormir o se levanta con taquicardia.

      Esa noche vuelve a comer congelado y a ver tele basura, aunque Mark le ha recordado que si necesita que acuda a su piso con ollas llenas de la comida que prepara su mujer lo hará encantado (más que nada por la universidad de sus hijas). Está empezando a dar cabezadas cuando su teléfono vibra en la mesita. Lo descuelga casi sin mirar, aunque advierte un número desconocido y no un contacto existente.

-       ¿Misha? –esa voz.

-       Ehh, ¿Jensen?

-       Uff, lo siento ¿Estabas durmiendo, verdad? Claro, son más de las once.

        Parece roto y el arrepentimiento le juega una mala pasada, pero Misha no quiere perder la llamada e intenta recomponer su voz.

-       No, bueno estaba aburrido. La tele es una mierda.

-       Lo siento. No sabía a quién llamar. Tengo un amigo, Jared, pero está de viaje. Me he ido de casa y entonces recordé tu número. Dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-       Tranquilo. Mira, te envío la dirección. Pásate. Parece que necesitas una tila, o algo más fuerte.

-       Si –puede notar una medio risa en su voz, lo cual es una buena señal.

      Teclea su dirección con rapidez, sin pensar en que le está dando a alguien de quién no sabe prácticamente nada todas las señas para ir a su casa. No puede dejar pasar esa corazonada, esa que le dice que está haciendo lo correcto.

  

 

      Cuando abre la puerta, Jensen aparece en su rellano. Tiene más ojeras de las que haya visto nunca (y ha habido veces que él mismo ha dormido dos horas ante un proyecto imposible) y un cardenal preocupante en el mentón. Lleva una camiseta blanca de manga corta que es demasiado ancha e informal, como si hubiera salido de casa con lo puesto y sin pensárselo dos veces.

      Nada puede hacer que esté menos guapo, ni siquiera esas bolsas en los ojos, el dolor, que no se haya peinado, nada.

-       Entra –lo hace pasar rozándole el brazo. Un roce mínimo que intenta no presionar.

      Lo obliga a sentarse en el sofá y a tomarse la infusión que ya ha preparado. Misha se sienta a su lado, sintiendo que tiene que forzar las palabras porque Jensen parece avergonzado recurriendo a eso.

-       ¿Qué ha pasado?

-       Pensarás que soy imbécil, teniendo que acudir a ti después de lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un desconocido después de huir de mi propia pareja?

-       Bueno, prefiero pensar que eso habla bien de mí. ¿Te ha hecho esto él? –al fin señala hacia su mentón.

-       Nos hemos enzarzado. Los dos.

-       No te he preguntado eso. Que no seas una mujer no le resta gravedad. Es violencia igual.

-       Sí.

-       ¿Por qué? Y quiero que quede claro que no puede haber un motivo para acabar así, pero necesito comprenderlo, Jensen.

-       Por que me defendí. Porque le contesté. Estas dos semanas, todo ha ido a peor. La humillación, los reproches. Hoy había bebido, y no pude soportarlo más.

-       ¿Te había pegado antes?

-       No Misha, ya te lo he dicho. Me levantó de la camiseta y me asusté, lo empujé y me dio con el brazo. Él no es…

-       ¿Violento? – ¿No es eso lo que suelen decir las personas que son maltratadas? -. Me da lo mismo que fuera la primera vez, tampoco te ha tratado muy bien antes.

          Parece que Jensen está a punto de decirle algo, pero parece difícil y Misha no quiere presionar.

-       Puede que tenga razón en algunas cosas, y ahora me siento un desagradecido. Yo estaba hundido cuando le conocí, perdido.

-       Gilipolleces –contesta Misha-. Creo que él se aprovechó de eso. Que hagas algo por alguien no te da derecho a manipularlo. Si quiere tenerte en casa para cuando él quiera, para que hagas las cosas que él quiera que se compre un robot, tú eres una persona, Jensen.

      No sabe cómo, pero ha conseguido que los ojos brillantes de Jensen se llenen de luz y que aparezca una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No es que Misha sea un genio de las relaciones. A la vista está que es adicto al trabajo y tiene hobbies raros, pero sabe perfectamente lo que es el respeto y la igualdad en la pareja.

-       Mira, mañana es sábado. Tenemos tiempo para hablar. Acuéstate en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá –Misha habría optado por compartirla, ya que la compró de matrimonio a posta. Odia no tener bastante espacio y es exagerado con la comodidad (su subconsciente también pensaba en compartirla, algún día), pero comprende que Jensen esté algo cohibido cuando se trata de contacto físico y más con la falta de confianza.

-       No, Misha. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-       Mañana no tengo que madrugar.

-       Pero seguro que hoy has madrugado –sonríe porque le ha pillado. Parece que en el fondo es como un libro abierto.

-       Es muy cómodo. Tú necesitas descansar –habla en tono duro, aunque sin levantar la voz –te dejaré unos pantalones.

        No puede dejar de pensar en él mientras lo acompaña hacia su habitación. Las heridas visibles y las que no se ven aparecen tan presentes en su mente que le asusta. Le asusta involucrarse demasiado con este chico. ¿Cómo sabe que no le miente, que no es uno de esos chicos que seduce hombres con posibilidades en bares dando pena? No conoce a su pareja y no tiene a nadie que le confirme su historia. Su compañero podría ser un tío normal y que simplemente Jensen se hubiera cansado de él, o que no le diera la vida que Misha podría.

      Luego lo mira y su corazón se para. Decide estar atento, pero no preocuparse más de la cuenta por esa noche.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

      Lo primero que hace al levantarse es entrar en su propia habitación, donde descubre que Jensen sigue durmiendo como un niño en su cama. Parte de Misha (la desconfiada) había llegado a pensar que habría huido por la mañana con sus cosas de valor y parte (una muy, muy grande) sólo desea volver a mirarlo, plácido y sin preocupaciones.

      Jensen abre los ojos mientras Misha sale por la puerta, y tiene que girarse y saborear ese momento. Jensen tiene cara de dormido, el pelo revuelto y los ojos pegados, pero parece tranquilo. Le sonríe y Misha tiene la necesidad de enmarcar ese momento y acercarse a él.

-       ¿Desayunamos? –Jensen asiente sin dejar de sonreír.

-       Me gustaría lavarme los dientes.

-       Claro. Seguro que tengo algún cepillo sin abrir en el baño.

Misha le presta uno (siempre tiene de todo por partida doble, por si acaso) y va a preparar café. No sabe si es lo que Jensen suele tomar, así que prepara zumo por si acaso.

      Cuando Jensen vuelve lleva puesta la misma camiseta ancha y sus pantalones de pijama, pero se ha lavado la cara y se ha mojado el pelo para peinarlo mejor. Misha le señala una de las sillas de la mesilla y le pone delante todo lo que ha preparado.

-       Esto es demasiado –dice Jensen con asombro.

-       No sabía qué te gustaba, y supuse que estarías hambriento.

-       Gracias.

      Comen en silencio, tanteando, y sólo cuando terminan y Misha ha recogido se acerca a Jensen. El chico se ha levantado a ayudarlo, pero Misha lo ha bloqueado y le acaricia con un dedo.

-       ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-       Tengo que llamar a Jared. Llega hoy, y ya te he molestado mucho.

       Tiene un cierto tono avergonzado y Misha puede entenderlo. Es más fácil para él, que es el que ofrece su ayuda que para Jensen que ha tenido que pedirla. Misha no quiere que se vaya, quiere atraparlo entre sus sábanas y hacerle sentir mejor de todas las maneras posibles.

      Pero Jensen se aleja hacia la habitación dispuesto a vestirse y a seguir con una vida que no está escrita y que le asusta. ¿Será fuerte o volverá a caer?

      Misha lo sigue, pero se para en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de preguntar lo que desea con más fuerza, si van a seguir viéndose, si quiere empezar algo mejor con él. La velocidad no importa, sólo importa el camino. Siempre es más fácil ser más trivial.

-       Puedo dejarte ropa, si quieres.

-       No te preocupes. De todos modos debería enfrentarme a la realidad. Tengo que hablar con él.

-       Eso significa volver.

-       Le diré a Jared que me acompañe. Así será más rápido, y más seguro –lo último suena como un murmullo, como si un hombre tan grande no se permitiera tener miedo –Eh.

Ha debido notar su preocupación, y Jensen deja de buscar sus calcetines para acercarse a Misha, que sigue en la puerta, incapaz de entrar en su propia habitación.

-       Te mantendré informado –dice con un susurro.

-       No quiero que te vayas –suena como una confesión, una muralla que se cae-. Parezco un idiota diciéndolo, pero quiero que te quedes y quiero pasar el día contigo y conocerte, Jensen. Ver si tienes algún defecto y que nos riamos de los de ambos.

      Y Jensen no se aleja. Apoya la frente contra la suya y una mano cálida hace círculos en la parte de su cuello en la que nace el pelo. Misha siente una descarga. Aire nuevo que se convierte en un huracán cuando los labios de Jensen le rozan. Hay un sabor nuevo cuando el beso se hace profundo. Jensen gime, un sonido atascado en su garganta, y a Misha le cuesta respirar. Está lleno de Jensen y de su olor, su suavidad.

      Puede que no haya pasado ni un minuto, pero las manos de Misha se vuelven inquietas entre la camiseta blanca y por fin agradece que sea demasiado ancha. Cuela los dedos con timidez, ganando seguridad mientras el calor lo rodea. Lo sujeta por la cintura, a punto de perderse en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Se mueven, bailan, y caen en la cama. Misha rodea a Jensen con devoción, cuidando sus caricias para no asustarle. Sus ojos reflejan lo mucho que lo desea, lo mucho que lo venera, como quiere hacerle sentir bien, hacerle sentir perfecto, importante.

      El resto del mundo es una bruma y Misha se pierde en los ojos verdes de Jensen. Se deja llevar hasta que su mente es incapaz de cualquier pensamiento, ni siquiera nota la mano en el pecho que intenta pararle. Los ojos brillantes de Jensen le piden perdón y entonces la ve.

-       Lo siento –y Misha siente que debería ser él el que se disculpara.

-       No, Jensen yo –Misha se levanta y se sienta en la cama permitiendo que Jensen ocupe la misma posición.

-       Lo deseo más que nada, Misha, pero tengo miedo de estar demasiado vulnerable. Sé que no le debo nada, pero técnicamente aún tengo pareja.

-       Lo sé. No quería aprovecharme.

Jensen sonríe. Una sonrisa franca, abierta, la mejor que le ha visto nunca. Misha espera no haberla cagado del todo.

-       Te he besado yo.

 

 

      Ambos ríen sentados en la cama. Misha tiene que ver como Jensen recoge sus cosas y le deja con una promesa. Cumplió la primera y ahora tiene más motivos para volver. La cara de Jensen al marcharse se queda grabada en su mente y Misha abandona toda duda y le cree. Volverán a verse, está seguro.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

             Que confíe plenamente en algo no significa que no pase la siguiente semana nervioso, pese a que el trabajo ha decrecido y todo ha salido perfectamente. Eso hace que Mark sea más paciente con él, ahora que tiene cierta seguridad, y se centre más en que esté cómodo y ocupado que en criticar sus acciones.

             Pasan cinco días hasta que Jensen le manda un mensaje. Un simple: “Gracias por todo Misha. Te llamaré” y dos minutos hasta que Misha contesta: “Ojalá tengas suerte. Te esperaré”.

             A los nueve días, Misha piensa que “te esperaré” es un concepto demasiado ambiguo, porque no quiere esperar más. Quiere saber qué ha pasado, cómo está Jensen y lo más importante, si está fuera de allí, si llegó a casa de su amigo o volvió a caer. En esos instantes, en los que se permite pesimismo, se recuerda que Jensen es inteligente y maduro, aunque esté herido. Casi siempre acaba perdiendo ante el pensamiento de que unos días antes Jensen seguía con ese hombre que lo humillaba.

             No deja de preguntarse qué concepción podía tener Jensen de sí mismo para seguir con alguien así, pero tampoco conoce toda la historia. Quizás empezó como algo feliz, esperanzador para él y se volvió una pesadilla que pendía de un hilo.

             El décimo día, Misha recibe una visita inesperada.

             Cuando abre la puerta y encuentra a un desconocido, la emoción de que podría ser Jensen se desvanece. El chico es joven y guapo, más alto todavía y con el pelo más largo. Es un armario empotrado con sonrisa de niño pequeño y Misha se queda sin palabras.

-       ¿Misha? Oh, lo siento. Te he asustado. Soy Jared.

      Misha reconoce el nombre al instante y abre un poco más la puerta. No quería resultar descortés, pero nunca se sabe.

-       ¿Jensen está bien? –porque es lo primero que se le ocurre al verle allí.

-       Oh si, bueno, no exactamente, pero sí –parece nervioso y no se le entiende nada, de modo que Misha lo hace pasar y ambos se sientan en el sofá de diseño.

-       ¿Quieres algo? Tengo café, té, tila, cerveza…

-       Una cerveza, por favor.

Misha saca dos para aplacar los nervios y le tiende una a Jared, que sonríe.

-       Igual me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman. He venido sin avisarle. Te pareceré un amigo horrible, pero necesitaba verte después de lo que ha pasado.

-       Lo entiendo.

-       Él no deja de hablar de ti y te juro que no le había visto ese brillo en los ojos en mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba pasando un mal momento, pero cuando apareció en mi casa con ese moratón…Le acompañé a su casa. Recogimos las cosas, pero quería hablar con Joe personalmente, y a solas. Aquello lo consumió psicológicamente.

Misha se puso blanco. Jared lo notó, así que hizo un molinete con las manos quitándole importancia.

-       Tranquilo. Está en mi casa. Está bien, pero no se siente preparado. Necesito tu ayuda. Jensen es fuerte, sin embargo ahora necesita un ancla, una razón para vivir. Le he dicho que debería llamarte, que deberíais quedar, pero sigue repitiendo que es un desastre y que no te merece. Jesús, no sabía que le habían hecho tanto daño.

-       A veces las personas somos ciegas, o no queremos ver.

-       Supongo, ¿Me ayudarás?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  

      La impresión que Jared creó en Misha fue lo suficientemente buena para que lo creyera. Se notaba su preocupación por Jensen. Al fin y al cabo, Misha ya se había tirado a la piscina con él y este era sólo otro paso.

      Cualquiera le diría que está loco, que no es normal tomarse tantas molestias con un desconocido, pero la sensación sigue dentro de Misha. Sus labios siguen sintiendo los de Jensen.

      Después de que Jared se haya ido, Misha decide comenzar su plan para que Jensen se abra con él, para que empiece a confiar en él y en sí mismo.

      Empieza con un mensaje.

 

Para: Jensen

(21:30) Hola! ¿Cómo estás?. Esta semana he pensado en ti, espero que me contestes.

 

Para: Misha

(21:35) Lo siento, Misha. Estoy en casa de Jared. M siento mucho mejor. Hablamos.

 

Para: Jensen

(21:38) Eso espero, porque te voy a preguntar cada día.

 

Para: Misha

(21:43) :)

 

      Empiezan una rutina de mensajes cada día. Todas las mañanas, Misha le manda uno de buenos días que Jensen contesta con sus planes para el día. Una noche,      Misha se atreve a llamar y hablan durante una hora y así durante dos semanas. Misha se ha acostumbrado a tumbarse en la cama después de cenar y olvidarse del trabajo con la voz de Jensen contándole anécdotas pasadas o  hablándole de los procedimientos que sigue para escribir. Nunca hablan de relaciones y casi siempre se duermen al teléfono y el otro tiene que colgar, pero no podrían dejar esa rutina. Después de casi un mes de largas charlas, Misha no puede aguantar más. Le encanta hablar con Jensen, pero tenerlo delante, ver sus gestos y mirarle a los ojos es como un deseo que se agolpa en su pecho.

      Sabe que es primordial que lo lleven despacio así que no va a presionarle, pero un viernes por la noche mientras hablan, Misha deja caer que va a ir a desayunar al bar en el que se conocieron, porque cada cierto tiempo necesita tomar café decente y olvidarse de las responsabilidades que aguardan en su hogar (lo cual es totalmente cierto) No pregunta, ni invita, simplemente repite varias veces que estará allí y que probablemente su mensaje de buenos días se acabará posponiendo. Ahora Jensen es libre de aparecer, y si no lo hace tampoco significaría que no está interesado en él, puesto que no han quedado formalmente. Misha se asegura un dolor de cabeza menos.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

           Disfruta del café mirando por la ventana. Inconscientemente sus ojos miran hacia la calle, esperando. Lleva una media hora cuando su móvil vibra con un mensaje.

 

De: Jensen

(09:45) Parece que hoy seré yo quién te dé los buenos días.

 

      Ese pequeño mensaje es como un puñal. Capaz de emocionarle y romperle la ilusión a la vez. Se siente querido al darse cuenta de que Jensen se ha acordado de él, pero no puede evitar la decepción por no verle. Llevan un mes hablando con total confianza, conociéndose y no parece tan descabellado que se vean para desayunar como dos amigos ¿Qué le impide hacerlo? La situación no es tan vergonzosa como aquella noche en casa de Misha.

      El café se le enfría mientras piensa y la mesa tiembla con un nuevo mensaje.

 

De: Jensen

(09:50) O podría dártelos en persona. Mira hacia atrás.

 

      Se gira, y es como ver el sol después del invierno. Entonces no importa que le deslumbre porque lo echaba de menos.

      Jensen está radiante. Sano, sin heridas, ni bolsas debajo de los ojos. Sonríe con confianza y Misha no puede evitar ponerse de pie, acercarse, perderse en un olor que conoce muy bien.

 

-       Has venido –no le importa parecer un adolescente, ahora no.

-       Jared insistió en que me habías mandado una indirecta.

-       El muy…- Misha también ríe y se tapa la boca.

-       Me contó que fue a verte y tuve que venir. No lo he hecho antes y no sabes lo que me ha costado.

-       Siéntate –porque si van a tener esa conversación, no será de pie.

 

      Misha pide café y tostadas para Jensen y ambos comen en silencio y sin dejar de mirarse. Tras unos minutos, Jensen se decide.

-       Estaba devastado. No quería que me vieras. Creía que no sería bueno para ti. Te mandé el mensaje más seco que pude y decidí seguir adelante hasta que te olvidaras de mí, pero no lo hiciste.

-       Te dije que te esperaría, y me quedé esperando. Si no hubiera hablado con Jared habría pensado que no querías nada de mí y me habría muerto esperando.

-       Somos idiotas –Jensen ríe con sorna, pero está tan relajado que aún resulta más atractivo.

 

             Hablan y ríen como la primera vez, pero esta vez hay roces disimulados y se miran directamente. Ahora hay confianza, ahora se conocen.

 

-       Dime que no estoy loco  -dice Misha tras un silencio que no resulta incómodo-. Dime que tu también sentiste algo esa noche.

-       Mientras me marchaba, sólo podía pensar en ti.

-       Tardaste dos semanas en llamarme –y no quiere echárselo en cara, pero necesita entenderlo.

-       No podía huir. No tenía nada. No podía dejar lo único que me anclaba al suelo y buscarte. Tú no merecías eso.

-       ¿Y qué lo cambió?

-       Él lo notó, y en lugar de proteger mi amor, de ganárselo, me dejó una marca – contesta señalando la pequeña marca rosada de su barbilla-. Supe que tenía que escapar. Había terminado mi libro.

-       ¿Superaste el bloqueo y encontraste un final?

-       Si, Misha. Tú eres mi final.

 

      La camarera que sirve desayunos (Rosie) está harta de niños que juegan con la comida y jubilados exigentes, pero esa mañana una pequeña imagen llama su atención. Hay un hombre hermoso que llora y un hombre más mayor que se levanta a abrazarlo. Dejan el desayuno a medias, se despiden con una buena propina (por las molestias) y caminan de la mano por la calle principal. Rosie piensa que una relación debería ser justo eso.

 

      Los cafés se quedan a medias, pero ellos tienen toda la mañana para acariciarse con cuidado. Misha explora el tesoro que es el cuerpo de Jensen. Besa cada peca, cada flexión y regala palabras en su oído. Palabras que reflejan lo mucho que ha esperado, lo maravilloso, inteligente y guapo que es.

      El arquitecto se cuela entre las sábanas y construye un camino con su lengua. El camino se pierde entre los muslos mientras el joven se arquea con gusto, adorado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando Misha lo rodea con sus labios y Jensen aguanta la respiración, sus manos lo acompañan, porque se puede querer con los dedos. Y cuando se vacía en ese hombre al que apenas ha visto recuerda esa sonrisa con olor a ginebra y esos ojos brillantes que le buscaban, justo a él.

      Jensen nunca se ha sentido tan importante. Estaba roto y hecho pedazos, pero Misha los recogió y construyó un edificio que llegaba hasta el cielo.

 

                   Cuando Misha despierta es media tarde. Hay un vacío en su estómago, aunque su corazón está lleno, y entonces se alegra de haber seguido a su instinto.

      Si levanta la cabeza, sólo un poco, puede ver que su cama gigante y fría ahora está llena.

 

 

 

 


End file.
